Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Devices such as mobile phones may include a processor and a display. The processor may receive and execute display instruction to generate output data. The display may be used to render the output data to produce images and/or text. Rendering images and/or text may consume power.